Hopper Croakington II/rajzfilm
Hopper Croakington az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Cam Clarke. A magyar hangja Berkes Bence. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxHopper Daring-gel beszélget a mesebédlőben. Visszaváltozik emberré, amikor egy lány megcsókolja. Az Ever After High világa Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. A lány megfordul és visszautasítja Hopper-t, ezért visszaváltozik békává. Apple meséje Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. A lány megfordul és visszautasítja Hopper-t, ezért visszaváltozik békává. Raven meséje Hopper Apple White-ot támogatja a diákelnökválasztáson. A bolond diákelnök thumb|250pxTudás és bűverő órán van. Briar tanulóbulija Mivel ember formában nem megy neki a modor, csak békaként, Hopper C.A. Cupid segítségét kéri, hogy udvarolhasson Briar-nek. Cupid rögzít néhány sort arról, amit Briar-ről mond, miközben éjszaka Hopper felhívja Briar-t az erkélyre. Amikor Hopper mond valamit, Cupid lejátsza a rögzített felvételt. Ez működik, de Cupid-nak elillan a figyelme, és Hopper egyedül marad. Gyorsan elrontja az esélyeit. Íme Cupid! Hopper részt vesz Nimble professzor óráján. Pinokkió lánya hazudna Tudomány és varázslat órára megy. Dexter szerelmes Az Örökség Napján, Hopper készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Hopper a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. Az Örökség Napja TV-s filmek Hopper visszaváltozik emberré, amikor egy lány megcsókolja, de a lány megfordul és visszautasítja Hopper-t, ezért visszaváltozik békává. Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Apple-t éljenzi, amikor aláírja a könyvet. Hopper a diákok között fújol, amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxHopper Blondie műsorát nézi. Blondie-nak igaza van! Hopper és Daring egy furcsa visszhangot hallanak a folyosón. Hopper C.A. Cupid műsorát nézi. Hopper is meghallja Dexter Charming örömkiáltását. True Hearts Day Part 1 Hopper és Briar segít C.A. Cupid-nak felkészülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. Látja, hogy Ashlynn Ella és Hunter Huntsman kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Hopper Briar-rel és Daring-gel beszélget az iskola előtt. Látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel. True Hearts Day Part 2 Hopper kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. Békává változik, amikor Briar elismeri, hogy sokat segített a buli megszervezésében. True Hearts Day Part 3 Hopper részt vesz Apple születésnapi tortasütőversenyén. Apple születésnapja Hopper a folyosón áll. Poppy a Zelőkelő Hopper a fogadáson azt javasolja, hogy a vesztes mossa ki a nyertes tornaruháját. Apple születésnapja Hopper az osztályban tanul. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Hopper tudás és bűverő órán van. Cupid színt vall... nagyjából Hopper részt vesz az élet-zene órán. Hattyúdal TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxHopper és Daring egy furcsa visszhangot hallanak a folyosón. Hopper C.A. Cupid műsorát nézi. Hopper is meghallja Dexter Charming örömkiáltását. Hopper és Briar segít C.A. Cupid-nak felkészülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. Látja, hogy Ashlynn Ella és Hunter Huntsman kézen fogva felfedik titkos kapcsolatukat. Hopper Briar-rel és Daring-gel beszélget az iskola előtt. Látja, hogy Ashlynn szakít Hunter-rel. Hopper kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. Békává változik, amikor Briar elismeri, hogy sokat segített a buli megszervezésében. True Hearts Day Meglátogatja az Örökség Csarnokát. Amikor Raven megfordul, békává változik. A Könyvlabda Bajnokságon játszik, és elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Hopper figyeli azt, ahogy Jack Horner megkóstolja Ginger süteményét. A mézeskalácsház lánya Hopper leül a mesebédlőben és a bemutatót nézi. Ashlynn divatbakija Hopper észreveszi, hogy Faybelle Thorn nem dolgozik a kávézóban. Alig várja, hogy segítsen neki, de ideges lesz és békává változik. Faybelle undorodik a békától és eldobja. Varázslatos meghívó Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek Hopper próbálja megnyerni a játékot a tavaszi ünnepségen, de Briar megzavarja. Békává változik. Hopper Briar és Holly mellett ül az óriáskeréken. Ideges lesz, amikor Briar-rel flörtöl, így békává változik. Zűrös tavasz Hopper ebédel a mesebédlőben. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria Maddie-in-Chief - RSC announcements.jpg Here Comes Cupid - secret admirer.jpg Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie - class is shocked.jpg TV-s film galéria Apple's Tale - Royals cheer for Apple.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - grumpy Royals.jpg The Tale of Legacy Day - frozen by magic.jpg True Hearts Day Part 2 - Hopper title card.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - yearbook photos.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - Briar's fine with it.jpg Spring Unsprung - don't pull tricks.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek